drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorosa din Keida Crashing Wave
Description Character Name: Lorosa din Keida Crashing Wave Title: Wavemistress of Clan Shodein, NSW Guild: Seafolk Age: 52 Gender: Female Physical Description: 5’4”, 115 lbs, caramel skin, steel grey hair cropped close to her skull, black eyes that have seen too much. Pinched features, has 6 hoops in each ear, and her honor chain from ear to nose is filled with medallions. Tattoos of her clan and line cover her hands. Place of Birth/Raising: Aile Somera Character History: Lorosa was the daughter of a poor shipyard worker and his wife. Her father was too ill with a wasting sickness to serve on a ship anymore, and her mother stayed with him on shore out of love. Her father rowed her mother out on the water in a tiny skiff so that Lorosa could be born on the salt. When Lorosa was four, her father finally succumbed to the sickness he had for so long. Her mother returned his kindness and rowed him out to sea so he could pass into the embrace of the water when he died. Lorosa remembers sitting in the bow of the skiff, watching wide eyed as her father’s face sunk beneath the waves and out of sight. After his death, Lorosa’s mother managed to secure herself and her daughter a place on a darter. She wanted her daughter to grow up properly: on the salt with a line in her hands. Lorosa’s mother died when the girl was sixteen; she had ensured that Lorosa would still have a place on the ship when she died. The girl was proving to be smart and capable in many ways; the Shipmistress herself took Lorosa in and continued her training. At twenty, Lorosa was given her first command, a darter. Through shrewd manipulation and canny trading skills, Lorosa managed to bring in as much commerce in one year to the clan’s coffers as did the rakers. Clan Shodein recognized her talent and at 22 placed her in command of Zephyr, a newly commissioned raker. At her side was placed Aditine din Marai Two Wings as Windfinder. She had little love for the woman, or for any of her crew really. However, love wasn’t necessary in Lorosa’s life. All she demanded was respect and obedience, and she got it. As the years passed, Zephyr gained a reputation for being the tightest-run raker in the fleet. Time went by, and Lorosa continued to hone her abilities to manipulate to her advantage. She secured the downfall of a fellow Shipmistress, her own cousin. With her only rival out of the way, it was an easy choice for Clan Shodein to elect her the next Wavemistress when the current one went back to the salt. Lorosa has been Wavemistress for fifteen years, and plans to have many more years ahead. She has heard tales among the shorebound mainlanders that the Dragon Reborn has returned, and whispers among the Sea Folk that he is the Coramoor. Lorosa cares little for the Jendai Prophecies, and less for the Coramoor. As long as he keeps out of her way to becoming Mistress of the Ships, it will stay that way. Category:NSW Bios Category:Sea Folk Bios Category:Biographies